Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Opowiadanie 2
Coś ala dziennik. Postacie Jun thumb|200px|Jun w anime Jun - Młoda trenerka i koordynatorka z Hoenn. Na startera ma Torchic'a. Odznaki Wstążki Pokemony Ash thumb|200px|Ash w anime '''Ash' - Młody trener z Hoenn. Podróżuje z Jun i May. Odznaki Pokemony May thumb|200px|May w anime '''May' - ''Młoda koordynatorka z Hoenn. Podróżuje z Jun i Ash'em. Wstążki Pokemony Dni Podróży Dzień 1 Właśnie zaczynam pierwszą podróż. Pochodzę z Hoenn, więc tu się ona zacznie. Mama Jun. Jun, wstawaj, dzisiaj zaczynasz swoją podróż. Jun. Robi się! Wstałam z łóżka, ubrałam się i wybiegłam z domu. Dobiegam do laboratorium Prof. Birch'a. Profesor Birch. Witaj Jun, masz do wyboru: Treecko, pokemona trawiastego, Thorchika, pokemona ognistego, oraz Mudikpa, pokemona wodnego. Którego wybierasz? J. Torchika, oczywiście! PB. Proszę, oto PokeBall Torchica oraz pięć pustych, a i jeszcze PokeDex. J. Dziękuję. Thorchik, chodźmy złapać jakiegoś pokemona! Wybiegłam na zewnątrz. J. Zobacz! To Taillow! Torchik popatrzył na pokemona. J. Użyj Żaru! Torchic użył Żaru, Taillow zaatakował Szybkim Atakiem. J. Akcja! Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Taillow upadł na ziemię NDW, rzuciłam PokeBall i złapałam pierwszego pokemona. J. Świetnie Torchik! Dobra, chodźmy do pierwszej sali. Oboje ruszyliśmy w stronę pierwszej sali w Hoenn. Dzień 2 Zbliżamy się do pierwszej sali, ale dwa pokemony, to za mało, by stoczyć walkę o odznakę. Razem z Torchikiem i Taillowem szukamy innych pokemonów. Zauważamy Treecko. J. Torchik, Żar, Taillow, Szybki atak! Treecko jest NDW rzucam PokeBall i łapię pokemona. J. Świetnie! Zauważamy Mudkipa. J. Treecko, użyj Plaskania, Torchik, Żar, Taillow, Szybki Atak! Mudkip jest NDW, rzucam PokeBall i nic się nie dzieje, Mudkip już niestety (dla mnie) ma trenera. ?. Mudkip, gdzie jesteś? J. Wybacz, myślałam, że nie ma trenera. ?. Nie pierwszy raz mi się to zdażyło. Jestem Ash, a to jak już się zorientowałaś jest mój Mudkip. J. Wybacz. Jestem Jun, dopiero zaczynam podróż, a ty? Ash. Ja też. J. Jakie masz pokemony? A. Najłatwiej będzie pokazać. Mudkipa już znasz, a oto Pikachu i Wurmple. J. Super. A oto moje party! Torchic, Taillow i Treecko! A. Nieźle. Co powiesz na walkę 3 na 3? J. Jasne, trening się przyda. A. Wurmple, walcz! J. Torchic, ty też, użyj Żaru! A. Wurmple, unik i Strzał Siecią! J. Torchic, zaatakuj siebie Żarem! A. Nieźle kombinujesz, Wurmple, Akcja! J. Torchic, Szybki Atak! Wurmple. NDW. Torchic. NDW. J. Cóż, nie było wcale źle, więc jakiego pokemon użyjesz tym razem? A. Pikachu, użyję ciebie! J. Taillow, użyj Podmuchu Wiatru! A. Pikachu, Piorun! J. O nie, Taillow! Wtedy Taillow zaczęła się świecić, co mogło znaczyć tylko jedno, ewoluowała i zamiast Taillow zobaczyłam Swellow'a! J. Świetnie! Swellow, oddaj mu Stalowym Skrzydłęm, a następnie Przyciąganie! Pikachu. NDW. J. Świetnie Swellow! Teraz odpocznij. A. Walczyłeś jak możesz. J. Treecko, tylko ty zostałeś. A. Mudkip, teraz ty, Błotny Plask! J. Plaskanie! A. Armatka Wodna! J. Unik i Ostry Liść! A. Nie pozwól mu na to, Akcja i Wodna Broń! Treecko. NDW. J. Czyli mamy remis? A. Można tak powiedzieć. J. Może będziemy razem podróżować? Ja idę do Rustboro City, a ty? A. Możemy, też tam idę. J. Super. Jego Pikachu siedział mu na ramieniu, a mój Torchic na moim ramieniu i tak szliśmy przez las. Dzień 3 Razem z Ash'em szliśmy do sali gdy niespodziewanie wpadłą na nas, a właściwie na mnie. ?. Wybacz, wybacz, sorki. J. No spoko, zdarza się, szkoda tylko, że jestem mokra, ale okey. ?. Jestem May, a ty? J. Jestem Jun, a to Ash. A. Cześć. May. Heh, no serio sorry. Wiecie, że tutaj, w tym mieście odbędą się pokazy? A. A co to tak właściwie? J. No właśnie? M. Pokazy są jak walki o odznaki, tylko bierze udział więcej osób i nie chodzi w nich tylko o walkę, ale i wygląd trenera i pokemona. J. Brzmi ciekawie. Wezmę w nich udział, tak prubnie. A. Ja chyba też. M. To super, pokazy rozpoczną się za godzinę i to ostatnia szansa, by się zapisać. J. To po to tak biegłaś.... M. No tak...Nie ważne, do zobaczenia! May pobiegła, a my z Ashem staliszmy jeszce kilka minut po czym pobiegliśmy się zapisać. J. No, zostało czekać na pokazy. Czekaliśmy tak jakieś pół godziny. Po tym czasie spotkaliśmy May, która chodziła w kółko. J. Co z tobą? M. A co jeśli odpadnę już w apelu? J. Oj dasz sobie radę. M. Biarę pierwszy raz udział w pokazach. J. Ja i Ash też poraz pierwszy i co? M. To, że wy bierzecie tak, próbnie, a ja chcę być koordynatorką! J. Oj, będzie dobrze, życz mi powodzenia. VM. Zapraszamy na pokazy! Jako pierwsza wystąpi...Jun, zapraszamy! J. No, czyli idę. Torchik, zabłyśnij! Użyj Żaru i kręć się! VM. Wygląda to..po prostu pięknie! J. Szybki Atak i nadal użyjwaj Żaru! VM. Wygląda to jakby Torchic używał Nitro Ładunku! J. Świetnie Torchic! Celuj w ziemię! VM. O co może chdzić z celowaniem w ziemię? Zaraz najpewniej się tego dowiemy! J. Wiruj! VM. Ten wymyślny ruch miał na celu stworzenie spirali ognia! Niesamowite! J. Dziękuję, dziękuję...a teraz spadam! A. Jak było? J. Super. Teraz ty. A. Mudkip, twoja kolej! Skocz do góry, użyj Armatki Wodnej i kręć się! Świetnie, Błotny Plask! VM. Wygląda to równie imponująco co debiut Jun! Jak dalej potoczy się apel? A. Użyj Akcji i Armatki Wodnej, potem dodaj Błotny Plask! VM. Wygląda to trochę dziwnie, jakby Błotny Strumień Wody. Czyżby Ash właśnie wymyślił nowy atak? A. Dziękuję, dzięuję! Do zobaczenia! VM. Następna na liście jest...May! Zapraszamy cię na scenę! M. Nie wyjdę. Razem z Ashem zaczęliśmy pchać May, na scenę, gdy już tam była zaczęłą pokaz. M. Silicoon, to twoje pięć minut! Widownia. *śmieje się głośno* M. Silicoon, użyj Akcji! Wdety Silicoon zaświecił się na biało i zaczą ewoluować, zamiast niego pojawił się piękny Beautifly. M. Podmuch Wiatru! VM. To niesamowite! Strategią May było zaprezentować jak jej pokemon ewoluuje! Nie trzeba nam więcej już nic widzieć! To niesamowite! M. Dziękuję! May zbiegła ze sceny jakby ją wściekły Blaziken gonił. Zostało nam wszystkim czekać do następnego dnia na wyniki. Dzień 4 W końcu dowiemy się kto przeszedł do następnej rundy. J. Ash, myślisz, że przeszłeś? A. Nie mam pewności, ale raczej tak, May na pewno przeszła. J. No, zdecydowanie, jej apel był genialny. M. Serio tak myślicie? J. Jasne. M. Dzięki, a teraz zostaje czekać na wyniki. Na tablicy pokazały się zdjęcia ośmiu osób. W nich było zdjęcie Jun, Asha oraz May. J. Super! Rozpączęła się druga runda pokazów. Walczyłam z jakimś koordynatorem. Miał Plusle'a. Użyłam do tej walki ponownie Torchika i wygrał. Póżniej walczył Ash z jakimś koordynatorem z Goyvyle'm. Do tej walki użył Pikachu i również przeszedł. Przyszła kolej May. Jej przeciwniczką była jakaś Janet. M. Dobrze, Treecko, użyj Ostrych Liści! Wyglądało to całkiem nieźle. Janet. Kirlia, Prędkość. Janet mówiła wszystko wolno i wyraźnie, wymachując tulpianem. M. Unik i Plaskanie! Treecko zamiast użyć plaskania użył Dzikich Pnączy. M. Świetnie, rzuć Kirlią o ścianę! May pokonała Jenet i przeszła do półfinałów. Jak się okazało, May będzie walczyła ze mną, a Ash z jakimś trenerem o imieniu Drew. Dam jej wygrać, w końcu ja nie jestem koordynatorką. Do walki użyję...Treecko. Cóż, trzeba czekać do następnej rundy, ale cóż poradzić...Jutro będzie się działo! Dam May się pokonać, ale i tak będzie niesamowite widowisko! Mwahahahahaha! Dzień 5 No, nareszcie się doczekałam, półfinał! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ale...to nie ja mam wygrać, no cóż. Ash walczył już z Drewem i wygrał. Teraz ja będę walczyła z May. J. Treecko! Teraz ty! Treecko. Treecko! M. Plusle, na scenę! J. Treecko, w górę i użyj Ostrego Liścia! M. Unik i Iskra! J. Nie przestawaj atakować! M. Ty również nie przestawaj! Plusle, Akcja! J. Treecko, ty też! Stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewałam. Treecko zaczął świecić i ewoluował! Ale...To dodało mi tylko punktów...no cóż, trzeba się postarać. J. Groyvyle, użyj Burzy Liści! M. O nie, Plusle! Wyładowanie! Groyvyle znokautowany!? Jak to możliwe, że jednym atakiem go załatwiła! To chyba jakiś żart! Nie ważne, dobrze, że przeszła, ale chyba wtajemniczę Asha, żeby dał jej wygrać, ale tak by nie podejrzewała tego. I nadeszła ich walka znacznie szybciej, ponieważ finał był w dniu półfinałów. No, zobaczmy co się dzieje. A. Dustox, teraz ty! M. Beautifly, na scenę! A. Zaatakuj Trującym Żądłem! M. Beautifly, unik i Szybki Atak! A. Ty też unik i Strzał Siecią! M. O nie, Beautifly! Wtedy Beautifly zaczął spadać, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu użył Srebrnego Wiatru i się uwolnił, po tym użył Porannego Słońca. Resztki sieci mieniły się jak tęcza, wyglądało to niesamowicie. Ash stracił przez to wszystkie punkty i pokazy wygrała May. Ale trzeba przyznać, że wyglądało to pięknie. J. To było niesamowite! Muszę mieć Beautifly! M. Myślałam, że jesteś trenerką. J. Bu jestem, ale będę trenerką i koordynatorką. To szczerze mówiąc wydaje się być naprawdę fajne. A ty jesteś niesamowita. M. Serio tak myślisz? A. Serio. Naprawdę, na pewno będziesz niesamowitą koordynatorką. J. No, to idziemy do Rustboro City po moją odznakę! A. I moją. J. Heh, no tak. Idziemy! M. A, czy...mogę z wami podróżować? J. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. A. Ja też, to idziemy. Ruszyliśmy w stronę sali. Nareszcie. May zdobyła pierwszą wstążkę, a ja nie mam jeszcze odznaki i to powinno się zmienić. Dzień 6 ...